What Lies Beneath
by Rin88
Summary: What happends when the campus meets someone worse? Well lets find out shall we? IK or KK
1. The Rush

4/02/04 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that pertains to him.  
  
Plot: Basically Kagome is a freshman in NYU and an elite member of the track team. Meanwhile Inu is the really rich badass of the campus and after their initial meeting things start to heat up. A/N: This is my first fic. Please be gentle.  
  
Chapter 1: The Rush  
  
On Monday's she was never on time, well she was never really on time any other day of the week but that's beside the point. She jumped out of bed and on to her makeshift floor made of clothes and garbage, and scrambled to pull something on, anything on just as long as she could be out the door in less than five minutes.  
  
She hurried down the bustling streets of Manhattan, too consumed in trying make to her first period psychology class to really take note of anything around her. So, you know ...... lets just say if there was someone whose newspaper just so happened to fall apart right in front of her, she would have one hell of a fall and he would get the s**t kicked out of him, and that is exactly what happened.  
  
"Oh Crap!" and with that she fell to her doom and had nothing to show for it other than some scraped hands and a bunch of tangled limbs.  
  
"aahhh!" came the reply from the poor trampled man who was currently a few feet away grasping his poor abused ribs with one hand and trying to steady himself with the other.  
  
After she got over the initial shock of the sudden trip to the land of stars and stripes she quickly jumped to her feet in search of her bag which was now currently spilled across several walks. She quickly scrabbled to pick up her books, papers, rollaway lip-glosses and such she had completely ignored the fact that the man she had soccer kicked had come back from said trip as well and was now on the look out for that Pele kick-a-like.  
  
And he found said kick-a-like a few feet away stuffing the last of her books into her messenger bag, jump up and look around. It seems as if she was searching for something.  
  
"Hey! "was all he got out before she through a glance at him and ran with an imaginary devil at her heels. For that one brief moment when they're eyes connected he knew right then that there was something different about her, that separated her from all the rest ... she wasn't afraid.  
  
"Sorry Mr." Was heard over the sea of people who were now flooding out of NYU PHYC. building. The man still clutching his ribs standing there now seething with anger and confusion 'Who the hell does she think she is!' Little did he notice that there was a sudden part in the crowd and now there was some twenty-odd people standing around him in a circle wondering how the hell a little girl like that could possibly get the best of the worst attitude and record on campus. He suddenly seemed to come out of his little stupor and realized that all attention was on him...not that he minded but now was really not the time.  
  
"What the hell are you all gawking at?" He screamed at the top of his lungs jarring everyone from their little sport of speciation and making them run for the hills.  
  
He seemed to remember his long forgotten newspaper and went to pick it up again this time on the prowl for any unsuspecting person to come along not paying any attention. It was then he saw a little black MUDD wallet and went over to pick it up. Looking around to see whom it belonged to he suddenly remembered the girl was looking around for something when she had run from him.  
  
'Stupid girl' was all that came to mind as he opened it and walked inside the PHYC. building he had just come out of with a cruel smile playing on his lips.  
  
She scurried thought the halls of the five story, NYU PHYC. building, seriously wondering if God really had it out for her. 'God, I hope I'm not late, Please don't let me be late.' Just as she sprinted into the last classroom at the end of the hall on the fifth floor (maybe God really does have it out for her) as her teacher Mr. Berman called her name.  
  
"(gasp) Here (gasp)." An out of breath, nearly dead, hardly recognizable girl, limped to her desk, still clutching that stitch in her side. Beside her, sat her best friend whom at this point in time was shaking her head and staring at her nearly comatose friend with a humorous glint in her eyes. The teacher threw her an irritated glance and continued with the rest of attendance.  
  
"Late again are we now? I see your making this a habit." Her friend chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
"(pant) yea, yea (pant) yea"  
  
"And I thought you were suppose to be here on an athletic scholarship? Huh? Miss High-an-Mighty 'Track Star'? You don't look so tough now do ya?  
  
"Yea and I can bet that you would feel just as bad if you sprinted all the way here too." She finally got her breathing under control as she began to take out her books to get ready for her lecture.  
  
"Whoa you ran all the way here!? That's like five miles!" Looking a little taken back and regretting what she had previously said.  
  
"Yea, now what were you saying about being a 'Track Star'?" Looking smug and arrogant as per-usual.  
  
"All Hail!"  
  
"That's what I thought...man I haven't ran like that in a week, I think I'm getting out of shape!"  
  
With mouth agape her fellow track runner smacked her upside the head.  
  
"Ow! (rubs head). What was that for?!"  
  
"Out of shape! Are you serious do you know how many people would love to do what you just did and live to tell the tale?! What time did you wake up?"  
  
She stopped rubbing her head and looked thoughtful for a second "I think I woke at 8" Again she was rewarded with another slap. "Ow! And what was that one for?!"  
  
"Not only did you just sprint 5 miles, but you did that woke up, got dressed, and ate all in under half an hour! If anything you're in tip-top shape! Man it must be some kind of new record or something!"  
  
Again the dubbed 'Track Star' looked thoughtful again. "Well I would've came earlier but I ran into someone on the way here, right in front of the building as a matter of fact, and I think I might've lost my wallet when my book bag spilled on to the sidewalk as well."  
  
"Wow you've got some bad luck. Maybe God has it in for you, have you prayed lately?"  
  
"Every night but, I just think he has it in for me." The two friends joked as the teacher finished with attendance and fell quiet with the rest of the class.  
  
...Meanwhile in the lobby of said building...  
  
An angry man flipping threw a very feminine looking black Mudd wallet and seemed to be oblivious to the questionable stares he was getting from his fellow classmates that is until his good friend decided to fill him in.  
  
"Hey man how ya doin?" He said walking over to his questionable friend with the wallet.  
  
"Not right now man, I'm busy here." He said without looking up to meet his friend's curious gaze. He was still looking threw the wallet to see if he found anything of interest...maybe a license or a schedule... nope never money... he would never steal from a girl... nope never ... now is that why his pockets have forty extra dollars? No one knows, except for his best friend of course who was still following him around and saw him pocket the extra money.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!" His friend yelled, now stopping in front of him and now preventing him from further investigating that interesting pouch of pleather.  
  
"Not now man! Can't you see I'm busy!" He yelled, more of statement than a question.  
  
"No, I can see that your busy, along with everyone else! And do you know what we all see you busy with?" He asked motioning towards the wallet that now resides at the former man's side.  
  
"oh" was all the other could say as he looked around now matching everyone's curious gaze with one of annoyance and embarrassment. "Well what the hell are you all looking at?!" He screamed for the second time that morning. And again the hall was filled with the scurrying of students leaving and entering class.  
  
"So why are you carrying around a women's wallet anyways?" His friend asked gaining the others attention quickly.  
  
"oh, this?" He asked holding it up. "Some stupid girl bumped into me outside and dropped this-"and quickly added "and she ran off before I could give it to her."  
  
His friend looked suspicious at how quickly he spoke "Inuyasha, come on did you steal that from some poor unsuspecting freshman?" "Hell no! What do you take me for Miroku? I know the rules of the gang! I made them up for God sakes! I would never steal from a woman!" He practically yelled.  
  
"Oh is that so? Now is that why you have about forty extra dollars in your pocket right now as we speak? Come on who are you trying to fool? Me or you?" Miroku looked like he was about burst out laughing and nearly did, as Inuyasha suddenly looked guilty and nervous.  
  
"...well you see... um... I was just, putting it there for safe keeping!" He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yea well if anything, It needs to be kept safe from you!" Miroku chuckled good-naturedly. "Now about this girl who ran into you?"  
  
Inuyasha seemed to snap back and remember just what he was really holding in his hand, and his face changed from a smile to a frown as he held it up again to get a better view. "Yea well like I said, I was walking around outside minding my own business when this girl comes out of nowhere and runs right into me!" He said showing the footprint on his shirt.  
  
"Damn! She ran you over!" Miroku laughed at his friend's bad luck and suddenly realized something. "Hey but how come you didn't see her? I mean it looks like you were facing her when she bumped into you, but you didn't notice? That's odd?"  
  
Inuyasha's face flushed and he turned away from his friends gaze. 'Damn I was hoping he wouldn't notice!' He thought with remorse as he spoke these next words "Yea well I was picking up my newspaper when she kicks me in the ribs and runs off!"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku's face perked up right around the word 'newspaper' "Inuyasha! I didn't know you could read!" Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head as he proceeded to laugh and point at his friend with his newfound ability to read.  
  
"Shut up! It's not that surprising, I am in NYU!" Inuyasha tried his best to defend his long deflated ego.  
  
"Yea but that's only because your parents practically paid for this whole building!" "Oh just shut up Miroku!" and after about 5 good minutes of belly laughing, Miroku acquiesced to his friends request.  
  
"So did you find out who the girl was?" Inuyasha chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. "Well that what I was doing before you interrupted me!" And with that he went again looking through that 'oh so feminine ' wallet. After another minute or two he found a license. "Hey her name is Kagome Higurashi and she's a freshman." He said giving the laminated card to Miroku. "Hey! She's hot!" He said drooling over said card.  
  
"What ever man" brushing off the comment and continued to look through the pouch and found what he was looking for. "Hey I found her schedule!" " Great, what does she have now?" Miroku exclamated, now not only interested in finding her to return her long lost wallet. "Hey it looks like we have half of our classes together, including the one she was just rushing to!" "Wow! What luck man! Are you gonna give it back to her?" He looked thoughtful for second before a cruel, grim smile took over his features. "Hm. Maybe" and with that he left to the stairwell leaving a thoroughly confused Miroku. "Interesting" He left it at that.  
  
...Back in Class...  
  
The bell had just ringed.  
  
"So Kagome what are you going to do?" Sango asked as they headed out the door and into the hallway.  
  
"I have no idea I guess I'll have a look outside to see if it's still there even though I know it's not but I still have to look anyways."  
  
"So what did this guy look like anyways, I mean the guy you ran over of course?"  
  
"Yea, yea, just keep on making fun of poor old me!" Kagome pouted but went on anyways. "Well he had shoulder length black hair that looked a little red, and as far as I can remember he was wearing a wife beater with baggy black jeans, I think."  
  
Sango, whom was standing in front of Kagome as she was talking, looked up at her and then past her as she said her description. "You mean him?" She said pointing to somewhere over her left shoulder.  
  
Kagome slowly turned around and was met with a pair of angry reddish brown eyes that seem to mysteriously match his hair.  
  
"Ahh!" Was all that Kagome could say before jumped ten feet into the air and landed flat on her butt.  
  
"Hey your Kagome right? You're the one that ran me over outside right?" Inuyasha asked her and didn't even bother to help her up or acknowledge her friend who was currently taking the backseat to all this and just watching with humor in her eyes and her face kept straight, 'cause this was a serious situation...right?  
  
Kagome let out a groan as she climbed to her feet. "Yea I said sorry about that! You know, you don't have to sneak up me and scare me half to death!" She practically yelled at him, her anger and frustration mounting with every word.  
  
'Come on now I don't need this! I just lost my freakin' wallet and now I have this guy trying to give me a heart attack! I really don't need this right now!'  
  
Inuyasha was well over surprised by her hot temper and was a little taken back with it as well. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when Kagome came to a sudden revelation. "Hey! How do you know my name?" She asked now thoroughly interested in the guy standing before her.  
  
Inuyasha was now interested in her as well. He's not really used to people blowing up at him, and well to say the least if they ever did they would be scared out of their wits and would have thoroughly soiled themselves by now. Right now she seem to be doing neither, which to him was an enigma in itself. He quickly calmed down and decided it was not in his best interest to get on her bad side "Well after you mowed me down and I was picking up my newspaper I found the most interesting black leather wallet." He said holding it out to her with a humorous glint in his eye.  
  
And for a moment Kagome forgot herself and hugged him. "Oh my god! Thank you so much! I thought I lost it!" She practically screamed squeezing the life out of him.  
  
And now again for the third, count it! Third time today he had everyone's attention. 'God damn it! Can't anyone mind their own f**kin' business in this godforsaken school!' He thought throwing glares promising much pain and torment at their nosy gazes. 'What in he world is this girl doing?' He finally noticed (he's kind of slow on the uptake) that the girl he had mistook for Pele that morning was currently locked in a very uncomfortable embrace with him considering the facts:  
  
If he's supposed to be the badass of the school, then why was he hugging the epitome of innocence?  
  
Is this not the girl who bruised his ribs and is currently injuring them further?  
  
They both know nothing about each other and yet she's hugging him like they were long lost friends.  
  
There are many witnesses to his lapse in judgment.  
  
As soon as all these things flashed in his head he quickly pushed her away. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?!" He asked hastily.  
  
Kagome seemed to come to her senses enough to apologize. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy you found my wallet! Oh thank you so much!"  
  
"Wow" was all Inuyahsa could say. 'She changes emotions so quickly! She was so mad just a second ago and now she's practically jumping up and down from... correction she is jumping up and down!' 'She is so weird' Was Inuyasha's last thought before he again noticed the crowd around them had yet to disperse. "For the love of God, What Is So Festinating About Me, That I Can't Go Half An Hour Without A F**kn' Crowd?" And with that everyone who was seemingly stuck to their spots just seconds before, was scrambling to reach the stairway before Inu really lost his temper.  
  
"Interesting" said Sango still watching the two from her spot a couple feet away.  
  
"Wow and I hadn't even noticed them! I wonder why they were staring at us so intently?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
'She has no clue who I/he is' Sango and Inuyasha thought at the same time. 'Well this can prove to be more interesting then I previously thought.' Inuyasha sniggered.  
  
"Well anyways here's your wallet Higurashi." He said holding it out for her.  
  
"Thanks...umm what did you say your name was?" "It's Inuyasha." "Oh well I'll see ya 'round Inu! And thanks again!" "No prob." And Inuyasha turned to walk away, but then thought better of it.  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" He called from down the hall. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"  
  
Kagome and Sango whom had started to walk the other way turned around and regarded him. "Hm? Nope, why?"  
  
Inu smiled and said "Well I was wondering if you were to going to that sorority house party?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful and said "Well I wasn't going to go...why ask?"  
  
Inu smiled again and said" Well you know, for you running me down outside and for me being a gentlemen and bringing you your wallet, I thought there could be some kind of reward in order."  
  
Kagome looked a little taken back and Alana sniggered. "What kind of reward?" Kagome ask skeptically.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would go with me to the party?" Inuyasha almost died holding the laughter in, Kagome looked the epitome of a tomato. She looked so embarrassed and nervous.  
  
"Well I guess so, sure why not!" But she didn't show it. 


	2. Reunion

7/6/04 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Plot: Well I actually thought about it a lot and reworked the plot. The way I had it before was way too boring. So I added a little more angst in the mix.  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
It was soon Thursday and Inuyasha actually for the first time in history showed up to all of his classes. "It's a Miracle!" "Oh Shut Up!" yelled and annoyed Inuyasha to his physch. teacher who in turned laughed good naturedly and turned to teach the rest of the class.  
  
Inuyasha then 'paid attention' to the rest of the 'class', and when I say 'paid attention' to I mean stared at and when I say 'class' I mean Kagome.  
  
"Is he still at it?" "Yup."  
  
Sigh. "What is his deal?" "Don't know for sure, but maybe you?" Kagome turned and stared at her friend. "Ok Ok I was only kidding Kagome!" "Don't kid like that Sango, he's really starting to freak me out." Throwing another glance over there and making sure he was indeed still watching her, she snapped.  
  
With him only being three desks behind her and in the next row it wasn't really hard for him to hear what came out of Kagome's mouth, and she made sure of that. "Sango don't you just hate when people just star at you? I mean is there something wrong with me or something? Is there something on my face?" With Sango thrown into a fit of giggles at her friend's antics and shaking her head 'No', Inuyasha was less amused, but amused none-the- less.  
  
The people around them who heard her little out burst sniggered and through glances at him and indeed found what she said was true. A little less amused he listened to her continue.  
  
"No? Then why in the seven hells is he gawking at me?!" 'That's it.' "Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" "HM? Me?" Kagome asked turning in her seat to face the infuriated Inuyasha. "I'm talking to my best friend, not that that's any of your business." With that she turned in her seat again. "Really the nerve of some people!" "THAT Is IT!" "No this is it, Goshiro, Higurashi outside of my classroom now!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to face a very annoyed Mr. Berman. "But Professor-" "I've heard enough Higurashi, now if you and Mr. Goshiro would like to exit my classroom at this point in time that would be wonderful." "Yes Professor."  
  
Kagome then grabbed her things and left the classroom with Inuyasha trailing after her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the door was closed. A scoff was all he got as Kagome turned and started walking down the hallway. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist, and was less then prepared to counter the slap that followed.  
  
"I refuse to be eyed and drooled over like some piece of candy!" Kagome seethed as Inuyasha slowly brought his head around to face her. Never has anyone dared to touch his face as she did. It was certainly a first for the leader of the revered Kaze no Kizu bike gang and he certainly wasn't going to let it slide.

"You may get a kick out of subjecting other girls to that but I refuse to stand for it! All week you've just been-" Inuyasha interrupted her by slamming her against a nearby wall and consequentially hitting her head pretty hard as well. He let out an inhuman growl as he placed both hands on either side of her head while she grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. He lowered his face to just an inch above her own.

"You should really watch what you say, with that pretty little mouth of yours." He said in a menacingly low voice running his thumb over said mouth. "In fact I can suggest something much more useful that you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours." Kagome's eye's snapped open and narrowed at his vulgar 'suggestion'. 'Who the fuck does he think he is?' That inch between became a centimeter as Kagome much to his surprise didn't cower in fear like he expected her to, instead she grabbed him by the collar with one hand and a sickly sweet simile replaced her earlier look of disdain.  
  
"Really? Now what kind of suggestion would that be? Cause- (She knees him in his groin at this point) as far as I'm concerned you no longer have anything for my mouth to be useful for." Saying the last part into his pain and shock filled eyes as she kept a steady hold on his collar when his legs gave way to the pain. "Bitch" He gritted out when he slumped forward with his hands out in front of him with Kagome in between again. "Only as much as you're a gentlemen." And she slightly winced when her head touched the wall. Inuyasha noticed and his eyes softened a little 'Damn I hurt her.' He thought as he righted himself again. "Now if you don't mind I've got more productive things to be doing other than having this 'Oh so enjoyable conversation' with you." With that she pushed him off her and continued her way down the hallway with Inuyasha left standing there in her wake.  
  
O  
  
"God he is such an asshole!" "Anyone I know?"  
  
Kagome froze mid-step 'It can't be'. After her fight with Inuyasha she decided to walk around the courtyard before she went to her next class. "Hmm? Now I know that can't be Yukio (AN: Yukio means: gets what he wants) because if it was, he would've kissed me already." Kagome turned around only to crash into a hard well-toned body and was immediately kissed like there was no tomorrow. Her arms quickly found his neck as his were wrapped around her waist.

O  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Inuyasha swore. He could beat himself up after that whole thing with Kagome. He shouldn't have pushed her like that, but it was just so confusing for him.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He took off running down the hallway she had walked down. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met. She was certainly one to be respected and if you didn't then the hell with you. He loved how she could be so sweet and innocent the first time he met her but then as soon as he got on her nerves she let him know it. Albeit she could've done it a little more discreetly, but that was what he liked about her, her Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde demeanor intrigued him. And the best part was that she wasn't all talk either, no no no. If it were anyone else in the hallway with him he was 100% positive that they would've cowered in fear or yelled for help or something stupid like that. Nope. She stayed and whopped his ass. Yup that she did and he was still feeling the after effects. He winced slightly. 'I hope she'll hear me out before she knees me again. God knows my grandchildren felt the last one, I can only pray for them and myself now.' He reached up and pushed the glass doors leading him outside into the courtyard. O  
  
They broke away panting and Yukio looked down onto Kagome's flushed face and smiled, she smiled up at him as well and asked "What are you doing here?" Her hands strayed from his neck and traced his cheek while his rubbed her lower back. "I go here and I take it you go here as well?" "Bingo" She replied no longer gazing at his eyes but staring intently at the scar her fingers traced going down his jaw line. He chuckled lightly "It's just a scratch Kagome." She looked up at his eyes again. "A scratch that mars your face for eternity, I wonder what your mother would say?" She said smirking up at him. He grinned and asked "Aawww are you worried about little ol' me?" "Like hell I am!" She yelled smacking his shoulder. He laughed again.  
  
God how long had it been since he held her like this? 'Too damn long.' He thought as she resumed tracing his scar. "Actually I kinda like it. It looks sexy." He cocked an eyebrow and lowered his head to hers. "Really now?" "Mmhmm" She nodded again tracing the scar before kissing it then him again deeply. O  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. His insides clenched at the site of Kagome kissing another man. 'What the hell is she doing?!' He thought enraged. 'Whoever that punk is I'll rip 'em a new-' His train of thought came to an abrupt stop as he got a good look at just who she was kissing. "Why the fuck would she kiss Koga!?" 


End file.
